The Ship Travelling Among the Stars
by nupharlutea78
Summary: Due to usual transporter malfunction, a man from 16th century Turkey appears on the Enterprise, Pargali Ibrahim pasha, a high official...How will he find Enterprise? Crossover with Turkish historical TV series, the Magnificent Century/Muhtesem Yuzyil
1. Chapter 1 Pargali

The Ship Travelling Among the Stars

Captain Kirk was sitting in his large comfortable chair at the Bridge and looking at his officers working at their stations, Lieutenant Sulu at the helmsman's station, Ensign Chekov at the navigator's station, Lieutenant Uhura with an earphone at the communications station and Commander Spock at the science station. Kirk smiled.

Suddenly a beep sounded.

'Yes? Captain speaking,' Kirk said confidently.

'Captain, this is transporter room, Lieutenant Perry,' young worried voice said. 'We have an intruder here! He carries a sable, but he behaves peacefully!'

'Going, Lieutenant,' Kirk said calmly. 'Kirk out.'

'Spock, you're in charge,' Kirk said, rose and went to the elevator.

When he entered the transporter room, he saw a thin young worried officer at the transporter console and on the transporter platform a tall slender young man with small dark beard and moustache and vivid dark eyes, in a light green turban, long light green short sleeved coat embroidered with golden flowery arabesques and a long dark tight sleeved shirt and a scimitar in emerald green sheath and with a golden hilt at his waist. He was holding his hands up peacefully but looking around bravely, intelligently and alertly.

'Perry, remove the containment field,' Kirk ordered. 'I beg your pardon. I'm James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise.'

'Usual precautions, I understand.' the young man smiled. 'After all I carry a scimitar on me.'

'See, Perry, a scimitar, not a saber.' Kirk smiled.

'Quite right.' the young man smiled.

'What's your name?' Kirk asked curiously.

'Pargali Ibrahim, an official,' the young man smiled and let his hands down.

'Are you Turkish?' Kirk asked curiously.

'Basically.' Pargali smiled.

'How did you get here?' Kirk asked curiously.

'I don't know,' Ibrahim sighed. 'I was sitting at my desk in my study and writing in my diary. And then there was a flash of light and I was here.'

'Transporter malfunction again,' Kirk sighed.

"What?' Ibrahim raised his eyebrow.

'This machine that carries people from place to place went wrong,' Kirk explained.

Ibrahim nodded.

"What should I call you?' Kirk frowned.

'As you wish, Captain.' Ibrahim smiled.

'All right, Pargali.' Kirk smiled.

Ibrahim smiled.

'Pargali, is this your surname?' Kirk asked curiously.

'Oh no, we don't have surnames.' Ibrahim smiled. 'It is my nickname, meaning Pargian, a native of a small town called Parga near Corfu in Epyrus, Greece.'

'You're Greek?' Kirk asked surprised.

'Yes,' Ibrahim said proudly.

'But your name is Ibrahim?' Kirk raised one eyebrow.

"I'm Greek but I'm Muslim,' Ibrahim explained.

Kirk nodded.

'And what is your birth name?'

"Theodore.' Pargali blushed.

'Theodore...' Kirk said thoughtfully. 'Theo?'

'Yes, my father and brother call me this.' Pargali blushed.

'All right, Pargali, now we go to the Bridge, I'll introduce you to my senior officers,' Kirk commanded.

'All right, Captain.' Ibrahim nodded.

Kirk led Pargali to the Bridge. Ibrahim looked around curiously on the way.

When they got to the Bridge, Ibrahim looked around alertly. And the senior officers of the Enterprise looked at his attire.

'This is Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, my helmsman, and Ensign Pavel Chekov, my navigator, Lieutenant NyotaUhura, our communications officer, and Commander Spock, my first officer.' Kirk smiled.

Pargali looked atentively at them.

'And this is Pargali Ibrahim, a Turkish Greek official, a victim of atransporter malfunction.' Kirk smiled.

Spock, hearing this, raised one eyebrow. This did not go unnoticed by Ibrahim.

'How should we call you?' Uhura asked with her charming smile.

'As you wish, my lady.' Ibrahim smiled.

'All right, Ibrahim efendi.' Uhura smiled.

'Thank you, my lady.' Ibrahim smiled.

Uhura smiled back.

'So, your helmsman, Lieutenant Sulu, is from the Far East, I see. What country?' Ibrahim asked curiously.

'Japan.' Kirk smiled.

Ibrahim nodded.

'And your navigator, Ensign Chekov, is Russian?' Ibrahim continued.

Kirk nodded.

'And Lieutenant Uhura is from Africa?' he continued.

'Yes.' Kirk smiled.

'And Commander Spock is from what country?' Ibrahim asked perplexed.

'Vulcan.' Kirk smiled.

'And where is that?'

'Far, far away.' Kirk smiled.

Ibrahim nodded.

'I like this. I'm Greek, and my good friend, Matrakci Nasuh efendi, is from Bosnia, Nasuh bin Abdallah al-Bosnavi in Arab,' Ibrahim declared.

'Matrakci Nasuh efendi, cartographer, geographer, mathematician, painter and warrior, the one who invented column division?' Spock suddenly asked with great interest.

'Yes.' Ibrahim smiled. 'I'm glad that Matrakci is so famous.'

Kirk smiled.

'Captain, is this a military ship?' Pargali asked alertly.

'A military and exploring one,' Kirk explained.

Ibrahim nodded.

'And where does this ship sail?' he insisted.

'Among the stars.' Kirk smiled.

Ibrahim's eyes widened, but he nodded.

He stood there and watched the Bridge.

'Well, Pargali, be my guest, Mr Spock will show you to your room.' Kirk smiled. 'I'm sorry in advance if it's not as comfortable as you're used to.'

'I've sailed on military ships, Captain, with my senior and alone,' Ibrahim said proudly.

'Very good, then.' Kirk smiled.

'Oh, Captain, please try to return me back as soon as possible,' Ibrahim said seriously. 'My lord needs me, and I have a wife and a child at home.'

'Of course, Pargali.' Kirk smiled and pressed a button on his chair.

'Scotty? We seem to have a transporter malfunction again,' he informed. 'Please try to repair it as soon as possible. Kirk out.'

He smiled.

'Ibrahim efendi, if you please?' Spock said rising from his chair.

Ibrahim nodded.

He followed Spock through the ship.

'What a wonderful ship!' he exclaimed looking around.

'Indeed.' Spock nodded.

They came to a door. It opened, and Spock led Ibrahim inside.

'So, this is your room for now, Ibrahim efendi,' Spock informed him. 'Bed, table, and terminal. If you want to read or play something, push this button, then it turns on, and you say, 'Computer, search' and what you want.'

'Thank you, Commander,' Ibrahim said seriously.

'It's nothing,' Spock said as seriously. 'If you want to take a stroll around the ship, crew will give you directions. Do you remember the way to the Bridge?'

Ibrahim nodded.

'Very well,' Spock said calmly.

He left the room. And Ibrahim looked at the furniture. Plain bed and table, well, it was a military ship after all. He went to the terminal and pushed the button. A green light appeared.

'Computer, search: Enterprise,' Ibrahim ordered.

A pleasant female voice began to tell him about the remarkable ship. He listened with interest.

"Computer, search: James T. Kirk,' Ibrahim commanded then.

The voice proceeded to tell him about Captain Kirk. Kirk was a brave and clever officer with many merits.

Ibrahim nodded.

'Computer, search: La Divina Commedia,' he commanded.

A sheet with the lines of the great poem appeared on the screen. Ibrahim sighed dreamily and began to read.

Some time later he returned to the Bridge.

'Well, Captain, I've learned many things about you and your ship.' Ibrahim smiled. 'And you even have La Divina Commedia, I've been reading it!'

'You know Italian?' Kirk raised one eyebrow.

Ibrahim nodded.

'Grazie molto per la vostra ospitalita, signor capitano. La vostra nave e meravigliosa.'

Kirk smiled.

'Thank you, Ibrahim.'

'I also know French, German, Bulgarian, Hungarian, Latin, and of course Arabian, Persian and my native Greek,' Ibrahim said proudly.

'Captain, new planet, M class, forests, rivers, lakes...' Spock informed.

'Great!' Kirk exclaimed merrily. 'We're forming a landing party. Spock, you go with me...'

'Eh, Captain,' Ibrahim interrupted.

'Yeah?'

'I had a situation once,' Ibrahim said seriously. 'My senior sent me to Egypt on business, and he himself went hunting to Edirne with his family. And while we both were out of town, a riot occurred. Rioteers burned and ruined houses and shops and so on. And my young wife, who was then with my first child, fell downstairs and miscarried. She's also my senior's sister. Do you get my meaning, Captain?'

'Yes,' Kirk said seriously.

'Captain, go on shore yourself and leave Spock in charge or let him go on shore and stay here yourself, but don't leave both,' Ibrahim continued solemnly.

'Spock, you are in charge and I go with the landing party,' Kirk said resolutely.

'At last someone talked some sense into my Captain about not leaving the ship without both commanding officers at once,' Spock said evenly.

Ibrahim smiled.

'I was married once, Ibrahim, and was happy, but then my young wife who was with my child was stoned as a result of a riot,' Kirk said seriously.

'I sympathise with you, Captain,' Ibrahim said solemnly. 'Now Hatice and I have a wonderful blonde boy. Inshallah you will be happy once too.'

'Amen,' Captain said solemnly.

Ibrahim smiled.

'All right, I'm going then, and Bones, and Lieutenant Carey.' Kirk smiled. 'And...Ibrahim, want to go on shore with me?'

'I?' Ibrahim was nonplussed.

'Yes, you, Ibrahim!' Kirk smiled. 'If Spock stays on board, I need a good company!'

'As you wish, Captain.' Ibrahim smiled.

Spock raised one eyebrow.

Kirk pressed a button on his chair.

'Sickbay? Bones, we are going on shore, you go with us,' he commanded.

Ibrahim smiled quietly. Spock raised one eyebrow.

'Does this pointy eared know it all go with us?' a male voice grumbled.

'No, this time no,' Kirk smiled. 'Just you, me, Carey and...you'll see!'

'What this time?' Bones asked suspiciously.

'I said you'll see! Kirk out.' Kirk smiled.

'Who's this Bones?' Ibrahim asked immediately.

'Our ship surgeon,' Kirk explained. 'And Carey for guarding us.'

Ibrahim nodded.

They went to the transporter room. Spock took Captain's chair gracefully.

Bones and a strong young officer were waiting for them in the transporter room. Bones looked at Pargali and frowned. Carey frowned too.

'And who's this, Jim?'

'Our guest, a victim of a transporter malfunction, Pargali Ibrahim efendi, a Turkish Greek official,' Kirk explained. 'Ibrahim, this is Dr Leonard McCoy, called Bones.'

'Oh, Bones, sawbones, right?' Ibrahim smiled.

'Yeah.' Kirk smiled broadly.

'Are you sure, Jim?' Bones frowned.

'Yes, Bones.' Jim smiled.

Bones frowned but nodded.

'Pargali, can you at least fight?' he asked sceptically.

'I have fought in many battles at my lord's side,' Ibrahim said proudly.

Bones nodded.

'Wait, why isn't Spock with us?' he asked perplexed.

'Oh, I was going to take him with me, as always, but Ibrahim called for my attention and told me a story from his own sad experience, how once his chief sent him to Egypt on business and himself went hunting to Edirne with his family, and then a riot occurred in the town, rioteers burned and ruined houses and so on, and...Ibrahim's young wife who was then with his first child, fell downstairs and miscarried. She's also his chief's sister. Well, after this I left Spock in charge and took Ibrahim with me instead.' Kirk smiled.

'At last someone talked some sense into you about this matter,' Bones said dryly.

'That is just what Spock said.' Kirk smiled.

'Of course, because it's the truth,' Bones said dryly.

Ibrahim smiled watching them.

'Also Ibrahim knows Italian, French, German, Bulgarian, Hungarian, Latin, Arabian, Persian and Greek,' Kirk shared. 'He likes La Divina Commedia and likes that our crew is so diverse, he says his good friend is Bosnian.'

Bones raised one eyebrow.

'Impressive, Pargali.'

'Thank you, Leonard efendi.' Ibrahim smiled.

Kirk looked at them slyly.

'Energize!' he commanded.

They turned into golden shimmers, and then they were on a lush yellow glade in a lush red forest.

'Well, at least that thing didn't malfunction again,' Ibrahim said dryly looking at the glade, the forest, Kirk, Bones and Carey.

'That's right.' Kirk smiled.

'Well, where to now?' Ibrahim asked alertly.

'Southeast I think,' Kirk said lightly.

'All right, Captain.' Ibrahim nodded.

They walked through the lush red forest. The trees were large and twisted, and bright birds and butterflies fluttered by.

'What a wonderful place!' Ibrahim sighed.

'Yeah.' Kirk smiled.

Bones frowned.

Suddenly they were surrounded by tall strong men with copper red skin and long raven hair with feathers, in long cloaks from bright feathers and leather skirts embroidered with pearls and seashells, with pearl necklaces and bracelets, and with long jagged lances in their hands.

They pointed their lances at the visitors.

Kirk, Bones and Carey raised their hands.

The warriors still advanced on them.

Ibrahim stepped forward.

'If you touch one hair on Captain's head, you'll be dealing with me and my scimitar,' Ibrahim said ominously and accenting each word, his hand lying on the hilt of his scimitar.

The warriors stepped back and lowered their lances.

'Thank you Ibrahim.' Kirk smiled.

'It's nothing.' Ibrahim smiled.

'You have a very good guard,' one warrior said.

'He's not my guard, he's my friend.' Kirk smiled.

'Oh,' the warrior said. 'We are Wellani warriors, I'm their commander, my name is Aysu. And who are you?'

'I'm Captain James T. Kirk, and these are Dr Leonard McCoy, my healer, Lieutenant Jack Carey, my guard, and Pargali Ibrahim, my friend.' Kirk smiled.

'Please come with us to our village,' Aysu asked pleasantly.

'Of course.' Kirk smiled.

They followed the warriors, Pargali instinctively keeping by Captain's side and a bit behind.

'Pargali, your chief is like a mayor?' Kirk asked curiously.

'Something like that.' Pargali smiled.

'Of which town?'

'Constantinople,' Ibrahim sighed.

'It must be very hard to help rule Constantinople,' Kirk said sympathetically.

'Oh, you have no idea,' Ibrahim sighed.

'I understand.' Kirk smiled warmly.

Ibrahim smiled.

They came to a large village of round tents from embroidered leather. Aysu led them to the largest tent that was in the middle. He opened the flap and announced:

'Guests! Captain James T. Kirk, his healer Dr. Leonard McCoy, his guard Lieutenant Jack Carey and his friend Pargali Ibrahim!'

'Come in,' a commanding old male voice said.

Aysu and his warriors came in. Kirk, Ibrahim, Bones and Carey followed them.

Aysu and his warriors prostrated themselves. Ibrahim did the same quickly and elegantly. Kirk, Bones and Carey followed best as they could.

'Rise,' the male voice conmmanded.

Ibrahim rose first quickly. Others followed him.

They saw an older but strong man with long gray hair adorned with green feathers, in a cloak of turquoise feathers and red leather skirt embroidered with pearl flowers, with a triple pearl necklace and many pearl bracelets. He was sitting on a bright gold and blue carpet with bright red cushions.

'I'm Ashim, the Chief of the Wellani people,' the older man announced.

'Glad to meet you, my lord,' Ibrahim answered quickly and reverently.

Ashim nodded benevolently.

'Where do you come from?' he asked curiously.

'Oh, far, far away.' Kirk smiled.

Ashim nodded.

'Please sit down. I'll tell to bring food, and we'll speak.'

Kirk nodded.

They sat down near Ashim.

'Tell me, Kirk, Pargali is dressed unlike the rest of you, why is that?' Ashim asked curiously.

'Ibrahim is from another land,' Kirk explained.

Ashim nodded.

'His clothes are more beautiful than yours,' he remarked.

'True.' Kirk smiled.

'I like the light green, the golden flowers and the headband,' Ashim remarked.

'It is called a turban, my lord,' Ibrahim supplied.

Ashim nodded.

'Is Pargali more rich than you, Kirk?' he asked curiously.

'Probably.' Kirk smiled.

At this moment the flap opened. Ibrahim cast just one look there and whispered urgently:

'Turn around and bow your heads, quickly!'

He himself quickly turned around and bowed his head. Kirk, Bones and Carey followed him.

'Father, who is this?' a gentle melodious young female voice asked.

'Guests, Rolina,' Ashim said gently.

'Foreigners? They are so polite, turned around and bowed at seeing me,' Rolina said gently.

'Yes,' Ashim said gently. 'They know that they shouldn't see you, or they risk their heads.'

Ibrahim cast a meaningful glance at Kirk. Kirk sent him a thankful glance.

'They're handsome, especially the one in gold and the one in green,' Rolina mused.

Kirk smiled slyly. Ibrahim raised one eyebrow.

'Well, Rolina, I want to talk with my guests, please come later,' Ashim said gently.

'Yes Father,' Rolina said and the flap swished again.

Ibrahim turned around and raised his head with relief. Kirk, Bones and Carey followed him.

'That was my daughter Rolina,' Ashim explained.

Kirk nodded.

'She likes you and Pargali,' Ashim stated.

Kirk smiled slyly. Ibrahim raised one eyebrow.

'I want to give her in marriage to one of you,' Ashim stated.

'My lord, I'm honoured, but...' Ibrahim said quickly. 'My lord, I'm married to my chief's sister and forbidden to take other wives.'

'Really?' Ashim raised one eyebrow.

'Yes, really,' Ibrahim said firmly.

'Hm...I should forbid my sons and brothers in law to take other wives also...' Ashim mused. 'It's a good idea.'

'Oh what have I done!' Ibrahim smiled. 'But it's really a law in my land.'

'And you, Kirk?' Ashim asked sternly.

'I'm widowed,' Kirk sighed.

'So...' Ashim looked at him sternly.

Kirk looked thoughtful.

'Can I see her?' Kirk asked hopefully.

'No,' Ashim stated.

'Eh...' Kirk looked perplexed.

'My lord, Captain was widowed early,' Ibrahim said quickly. 'Isn't it bad luck for your daughter?'

'Hm...' Ashim said. 'Really. It's a pity.'

Kirk sighed with relief.

'A pity, as you're both strong and brave warriors,' Ashim mused. 'But oh well...'

Ibrahim and Kirk exchanged glances.

'A good sword you have, Pargali,' Ashim stated.

'it's called a scimitar, my lord,' Ibrahim supplied.

'Let me look at it,' Ashim ordered.

Ibrahim removed his scimitar from his waist and offered it to Ashim on his palms, his arms stretched and his head bowed.

Ashim took the scimitar, unsheathed it and looked at the blade, impressed, then sheathed it and gave it back to Ibrahim. Ibrahim bowed and attached it back to his waist.

'A really good sword, Pargali,' Ashim commented.

'Thank you, my lord,' Ibrahim bowed.

'Kirk, tell me about foreign lands,' Ashim commanded.

Kirk began to tell about his adventures. Pargali listened as enraptured as Ashim.

'You're really a great warrior, Kirk,' Ashim said. 'It's a pity you cannot be my son in law.'

Kirk winced. Ibrahim smiled.

'About my clothes, don't mind him, Captain,' Ibrahim whispered. 'I understand that you're wearing an uniform. Janissaries and palace guards wear uniform in my land.'

'It's nothing.' Kirk smiled. 'A Turkish official is really probably richer than me. Yes, it's an uniform.'

Ibrahim nodded.

'And why you, Sulu and Chekov wear gold, Spock and Leonard efendi blue, and Nyota Hatun, Perry and Carey red?'

'Gold for piloting, blue for science, red for communications and guard,' Kirk explained.

Ibrahim nodded.

'And golden bands on your sleeves?'

'Three for Captain, two for Commander, one for Lieutenant, one dashed for Ensign,' Kirk explained.

Ibrahim nodded.

'So Leonard efendi is a Commander?'

'Yeah,' Bones said proudly. 'I'm the ship surgeon after all!'

Ibrahim nodded.

Later some warriors led them to another round tent and left them there. Kirk, Ibrahim, Bones and Carey settled themselves on bright carpets with bright cushions.

'Ibrahim, you saved me,' Kirk said solemnly. 'Thank you.'

'It's nothing.' Ibrahim smiled

'Are you really forbidden to take other wives?' Kirk asked curiously. 'I thought you people all had several.'

'Yes, really.' Ibrahim smiled. 'My wife is of royal blood, so I'm forbidden to take other wives. But I don't need them, really.'

Kirk smiled.

'So she's a Princess?'

'Yes, my lady Hatice Sultan.' Ibrahim smiled.

'And why wasn't I even considered?' Bones grumbled.

'Because you're just my healer and not as handsome.' Kirk smiled, his eyes twinkling.

'Really now,' Bones said acidly.

Ibrahim just smiled.

'And how you met your wife then, Ibrahim?' Kirk asked curiously.

'Oh, she heard my violin, and then we had meetings in the garden.' Ibrahim smiled. 'I feared that I just would be killed for this, but my lord understood our love and gave her to me in marriage.'

Kirk smiled dreamily.

'Wait, you have violins?' he asked amazed.

'Of course we have them,' Ibrahim said proudly. 'They were invented some time ago in Italy.'

'Spock would know this.' Kirk smiled. 'I think he knows about you, the way he looked at you.'

'Yes, I noticed,' Ibrahim said frowning.

'Know what, search yourself in the computer as you searched Enterprise and me,' Kirk suggested, his eyes twinkling.

'I'll do that,' Ibrahim said seriously.

Kirk smiled.

'You know, Pargali, Spock plays Vulcan lyre, it's a kind of harp. You two could play duet.'

'Maybe...' Ibrahim mused.

'Ibrahim, what is your family?' Kirk asked curiously.

'Fishermen,' Ibrahim answered proudly.

'Fishermen?' Kirk said amazed. 'What a great career.'

'Yes, Captain.' Ibrahim smiled.

'But really, Ibrahim, widowed early?' Kirk said with mock indignance. 'That was just several years ago. How old do you think I am?'

'Early thirties, like me,' Ibrahim answered confidently.

'Thirty two,' Kirk supplied.

'I'm thirty one,' Ibrahim shared. 'But thirty is early as compared to seventy. If I was widowed now, I would consider it early. But that won't happen, inshallah!'

'Amen,' Kirk said solemnly.

'Captain, tell me about your wife,' Ibrahim asked seriously.

'Well...' Kirk started thoughtfully. 'I was then in one faraway land like this one. I went to investigate a strange pyramid, wandered into it, pressed something wrong and lost my memory. Then I did something else and went out of the building. And a beautiful maiden with some others came to greet me with flowers as a god. She was the chief's daughter and a priestess, Miramanee.' Kirk smiled dreamily. 'They led me to the village, with round leather tents like this one. People were like these too, red skinned and with raven hair. They brought me to the chief's house. Their medicine chief, Selesh, was there too. And they brought a drowned boy to him. Selesh said, 'There is no sound in his body. There is no light in his eyes. He won't rise again.' But I, as a Starfleet officer, am taught reanimation techniques, and I revived the boy. And they made me the new medicine chief. Now it was a law in their land that a chief's daughter must marry the medicine chief, so Miramanee became my bride. Once she said to me, 'If you don't want to marry me, I won't be your bride.' But I wanted, oh, how I wanted! But Selesh was awfully jealous. Well, our wedding day came, and they put an embroidered leather cloak with tassels on me, and we became husband and wife. We were very happy, though I couldn't remember who I am and called myself Keerok.' Kirk smiled. 'Once when we were chasing each other in the woods she said that she was bearing my child. I was so happy!' He smiled then frowned. 'But then people said that I must go to the pyramid and prevent stones falling from the sky. But I couldn't do anything. Selesh sicced them on us. And they threw stones on us, and stoned my wife. Then my officers came, and Spock returned my memory to me with his Vulcan techniques. We used the pyramid and prevented the stones falling. Bones tried to save my wife, but he couldn't, she was dying. She said to me, 'When I get well, I will bear many sons to you.' 'Each day like the first,' I answered.' Kirk sighed.

Ibrahim sighed too.

'Inshallah anything like this won't happen to me,' he said with feeling. 'I feel for you, Captain.'

'Thank you, Ibrahim,' Kirk said with feeling.

'It's nothing, Captain.' Ibrahim smiled.

'I wish I could save her,' Bones said bitterly.

'Come on, Bones, you did your best.' Kirk smiled.

'Don't blame yourself, Leonard efendi,' Ibrahim supplied. 'One can only do so much, even the best healer.'

'Thank you, Pargali,' Bones grumbled.

Ibrahim smiled.

'When my son Mehmet was born, he didn't breathe. And the doctor couldn't do anything. But one of my lord's wives, who was there, pulled out something that was stuck in the infant's throat, and he cried loudly.'

'She's an intelligent woman,' Kirk observed.

'Yes, she is,' Ibrahim said dryly.

'You don't like her,' Kirk observed.

'I don't like her,' Pargali confessed. 'It's friendly jealousy, I suppose.'

'Jealousy is a bad advisor, Pargali,' Kirk said seriously. 'Make peace with her.'

'I'll do that, Captain,' Ibrahim promised.

Kirk smiled.

'Ibrahim, really, you saved us many times today.'

'It's my training, Captain,' Ibrahim supplied.

'Pargali, you are such a faithful helper. Want to be my counselor?' Kirk asked seriously.

'Counselor...is this like an advisor?' Ibrahim asked thoughtfully.

'Basically yes.' Kirk smiled. 'One who helps deal with people.'

'I agree,' Ibrahim said solemnly.

'All right then.' Kirk smiled

Bones raised one eyebrow.

'Pargali, why do you smile so when I call you this?' Kirk asked curiously.

'My lord often calls me this.' Ibrahim smiled. 'He's so condifent and merry and likes women very much, like you. On campaigns we sleep in one tent.'

Kirk smiled. Bones laughed.

'Well, let's call it a day,' Kirk said yawning. 'Good night, Pargali.'

He lay down on a carpet and stretched comfortably. Ibrahim lay near him.

'Good night, my lord,' he said closing his eyes.

It sounded like, 'Selam, hunkarim.' Kirk smiled and closed his eyes too.

'Well, let's call it a day too, Carey,' Bones grumbled.

Carey smiled and lay down. Bones, grumbling something, lay down too.

Meantime Spock was sitting in Captain's chair and frowning.

'I hope Pargali is guarding my Captain well,' he said thoughtfully.

'I'm sure Pargali is taking good care of him, Commander.' Uhura smiled.

Spock frowned.

'Do you know something about Pargali, Commander?' Uhura asked curiously. 'The way you looked at him when Captain introduced him...'

'Yes,' Spock said evenly. 'He's Pargali Damat Ibrahim pasha, Veziriazam.'

'The Grand Vizier?' Uhura asked astounded.

'Yes.' Spock nodded.

'Of Turkey?'

'Of Turkey,' Spock answered evenly.

'And Damat...it means bridegroom, son or brother in law...of the Sultan.' Uhura mused.

'Yes,' Spock said evenly.

'So his wife...'

'Hatice Sultan Hazretleri.' Spock nodded. 'A sister of Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent.'

'But it wasn't just a political marriage, was it?' Uhura asked a bit unsure. 'He loves her.'

'He was just a chamberlain when he fell in love with her,' Spock explained. 'He feared that he would be killed for this, but the Sultan understood their love and had them married.'

'How sweet,' Uhura sighed.

'Pargali Ibrahim pasha was intelligent, talented, brave and loyal,' Spock continued. 'He was a lover and patron of arts.'

'So Captain is definitely safe with him.' Uhura smiled.

'Yes, I suppose,' Spock conceded.

Uhura smiled.

'Please do not embarrass him,' Spock commanded. 'You see he's humble and doesn't flaunt his title.'

'Of course, Commander.' Uhura smiled. 'I like him. Too bad he's from old Turkey and married.'

Spock raised one eyebrow.

The next morning Kirk, Pargali and Bones walked into the Bridge.

'Captain,' Spock said leaving Captain's chair instantly.

Uhura smiled to them.

Kirk settled into his chair comfortably and smiled. Pargali and Bones stood just behind.

'Pargali is my counselor now,' Kirk announced.

Spock raised one eyebrow.

'Pargali saved us several times and saved me from an unwanted marriage,' Kirk shared.

Spock raised one eyebrow.

'Really, Captain?'

'First he intimidated warriors who didn't understand raised hands, then he told us to turn around and bow our heads when a Princess, a chief's daughter, walked into the chief's tent where we were, and then the chief tried to force a marriage with his daughter on one of us, and we weren't even allowed to see her before,' Kirk recounted. 'And Ibrahim said to the chief that me being widowed early was bad luck!'

Uhura smiled.

'And himself?'

'He said quickly to the chief that he was married to his lord's sister and forbidden to take other wives!' Kirk smiled broadly. 'Which is apparently true.'

'Yes, it is,' Ibrahim said seriously.

'Really?' Uhura smiled.

'Really,' Ibrahim stated.

Uhura smiled.

'So I asked Ibrahim if he wanted to be my counselor and he agreed.' Kirk smiled.

Spock nodded. Uhura smiled.

'Ibrahim plays violin, Spock.' Kirk smiled. You two could make a duet.'

'Perhaps,' Spock said evenly.

Uhura smiled.

They stayed on the Bridge together.

Ibrahim looked at the bottomless black skies full of stars with shining eyes.

'So beautiful, these black skies full of stars!' he exclaimed.

Kirk nodded smiling.

'And what is that mist in the sky?' Ibrahim asked curiously.

'A nebula, a cloud of gas,' Kirk explained.

Ibrahim nodded.

'And that black spot?'

'A black hole.' Kirk smiled.

'What's that?' Ibrahim asked curiously.'

'A dead star that pulls everything around in,' Kirk explained smiling. 'It's dangerous to go near it.'

'Stars die?' Ibrahim asked amazed.

'Like everything in the world.' Kirk smiled.

Ibrahim nodded.

'Ibrahim, is your family alive?' Kirk asked curiously.

'Yes, of course,' Ibrahim said proudly. 'My father, born Manolis, is now Yunus Bey, and my twin brother, Nicholas, Nico, is now Sahin Bey. They're petty officials now.'

'They were fishermen, imagine that.' Kirk smiled.

'Fishermen? What a great career.' Uhura smiled.

'That's what I said.' Kirk smiled.

'And your birth name?' Uhura asked smiling.

'Theodore, Theo.' Ibrahim smiled.

'Theodore? It suits you.' Uhura smiled.

'Thank you, Nyota Hatun.' Ibrahim smiled.

'Ibrahim, and how many wives does your lord have?' Kirk asked smiling.

'Three wives and many concubines.' Ibrahim smiled.

'And children?' Kirk smiled.

'Five children.' Ibrahim smiled.

Kirk smiled and nodded.

Some time later Kirk and Spock's shift ended.

'Now, Ibrahim, we can rest.' Kirk smiled. 'I want to listen as you and Spock play duet!'

ibrahim nodded and smiled. Spock raised one eyebrow.

'My lord, and who's left in charge, Leonard efendi?' Ibrahim asked alertly. 'Well, I'm sure he's more capable than my deputy Ayaz who couldn't handle the riot.'

'Why, thanks, Pargali,' Bones grumbled.

'No, my second officer.' Kirk smiled broadly.

'And Leonard efendi isn't your second officer?' Ibrahim raised one eyebrow.

'Oh no.' Kirk smiled and pressed a button on his chair. 'Engineering? Scotty, quickly get up here!'

'Aye, Cap'n!' a male voice answered.

'Who's that, my lord?' Ibrahim asked alertly.

'You'll see, Pargali.' Kirk smiled broadly.

At this point the elevator door opened, and Scotty came onto the Bridge.

'Commander Montgomery Scott, our Chief Engineer and my second officer,' Kirk. announced, his eyes twinkling.

Ibrahim nodded.

'An' wha's this?' Scotty asked curiously.

'Pargali Ibrahim efendi, our new counselor, a victim of a transporter malfunction,' Kirk answered, his eyes twinkling.

'He's a Turk!' Scotty blurted out.

'A Turkish Greek, actually,' Kirk supplied.

'An' wha' transporter malfunction?' Scotty asked alertly.

'One that can pull a man from his home in old Turkey to here,' Kirk explained.

'Ah maun ta do samethin' abaht it,' Scotty said worried.

'Please.' Kirk smiled. 'Ibrahim has a wife and a child at home...and also father, a twin brother, and a brother in law with his wives and children!'

'Wow, tha's a great family, Pargali!' Scotty smiled.

'Yes, so do your best, Scotty.' Kirk smiled.

'Aye aye, Cap'n.' Scotty smiled.

He thought a bit.

'Yah're frae wha' century, Pargali?' he asked seriously.

'SIxteenth,' Pargali supplied. 'And what century is here?'

'Twenty third,' Scotty informed him.

'Oh,' Pargali fell silent for a bit.

'Dinnae worry, Pargali, Ah'll do samethin' abaht it,' Scotty reassured him.

'Thank you, efendi,' Ibrahim said seriously.

Scotty smiled.

'Yah're welcome, Pargali.'

'Scotty, we are going to the recreation room, you're left in charge,' Kirk commanded.

'Aye, Cap'n.' Scotty smiled.

Kirk rose from his chair, Spock from his station, and Bones and Pargali left their places. Scotty sat down into the Captain's chair, smiling broadly.

'Dinnae worry, Cap'n, Ah'll take guid care o' her.'

'I know, Scotty.' Kirk smiled. 'See you.'

'See yah, Cap'n.' Scotty smiled.

Kirk marched to the lift, Spock, Bones and Pargali following him.

They descended, walked along a passage and then into a cozy room with a red sofa, some green chairs and tables, a cupboard and a blue carpet on the floor. Some officers already were there, Uhura among them. Uhura smiled at seeing them.

'Now, duet?' Kirk smiled. Ibrahim smiled and nodded, Spock just nodded.

Kirk and Bones sat down. Ibrahim and Spock stood, Ibrahim looking around.

'Do you have a violin here, my lord?' Ibrahim asked alertly. 'Mine obviously is left back at home.'

'Of course, Pargali.' Kirk smiled broadly. 'Look in that cupboard.'

Ibrahim nodded and looked there. He returned with a small elegant dark violin. He carried it gently. Spock meanwhile brought his small dark harp.

They came side by side, Spock with his harp and Ibrahim with his violin.

Kirk smiled and nodded.

Spock and Ibrahim started, Spock touching the strings of his harp with his long fingers, Ibrahim touching the strings of his violin with his fiddlestick, holding his instrument close. Spock's harp was gentle and touching, Ibrahim's violin, sad and very moving.

Kirk, Bones, Uhura and other officers listened enraptured.

When Spock and Ibrahim ended, they bowed elegantly.

Kirk smiled.

'Now I understand why Hatice Sultan fell in love with your violin, Pargali.'

'Thank you, my lord.' Ibrahim smiled.

'The Princess fell in love with your violin?' Uhura smiled. 'No wonder.'

Ibrahim smiled.

'Thank you, Nyota Hatun.'

'Pargali, you play chess or checkers?' Kirk asked smiling.

'Both, my lord.' Ibrahim smiled.

'All right.' Kirk smiled. 'Let's play checkers then.'

Ibrahim nodded and smiled.

'Please bring the checkerboard, Pargali, it must be in the cupboard,' Kirk commanded.

'Yes, my lord.' Ibrahim nodded and went to the cupboard to find the checkerboard. He quickly found it and brought it to one table. He spread it and put the pieces in their places.

'Please, Captain.' He smiled.

kirk nodded smiling and sat down at one end of the table. Ibrahim sat down at another.

'Now let's play!' Kirk smiled broadly.

Ibrahim nodded and smiled.

They played long but ended in a draw.

'Wow, you can play, Pargali!' Kirk smiled broadly.

'Thank you, my lord.' Ibrahim smiled.

'Beer shay dayeel,' Kirk answered smiling.

To Ibrahim it sounded like, 'Eet's nuffink', but he smiled.

Later Ibrahim returned to his simple room, sat down at the terminal, turned it on and ordered:

'Computer, search: Pargali Damat Ibrahim pasha!'

'Pargali Damat Ibrahim pasha, Grand Vizier of Turkey, 1494-1536,' the female voice said. 'Married to Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent's sister Hatice Sultan, had several children. Talented, intelligent, brave and loyal, lover and patron of arts. Born in Parga, Greece, in a family of fishermen. Abducted by pirates and sold to Manisa. Befriended Sehzade Suleiman, became his falconer then chamberlain. When Suleiman descended to the throne, he made Ibrahim the Grand Vizier. It is said Ibrahim begged Suleiman not to promote him so fast or people would envy him. Suleiman promised not to kill Ibrahim during his reign.'

Ibrahim smiled. All true! But why only 1536, what happened?

'Strangled 15 March 1536 on Suleiman's order. Suleiman asked a judge how to circumvent his promise, and the judge answered he must build a mosque in atonement, which Suleiman did. Suleiman regretted his decision all his life and wrote poems about friendship.'

Ibrahim frowned.

'Executed on your order, really. Regretted your decision all your life...Well, I'll do something about it!'

He smiled slyly.

Then he ordered, 'Computer, search: Star Sky.'


	2. Chapter 2 Elaan of Troyus

Next day Kirk was sitting in his chair, as usually, Sulu was at the helmsman's station, Chekov at the navigator's station, Uhura at the communications station with her earphone, Spock at the science station, and Bones and Ibrahim a bit behind Captain's chair. Kirk looked around and smiled.

'Captain, an incoming message!' Uhura frowned.

'To the screen,' Kirk ordered smiling.

'Aye, Captain,' Uhura said nodding and pressed a couple of buttons. A strong man in a long purple robe appeared on the screen.

'Yes?' Kirk said alertly.

'Captain Kirk?' the man asked frowning.

'Yes,' Kirk said politely. 'What's the matter?'

'Captain, I'm Mirell, the Ambassador of Troyius. Elaan, Queen of Troyius and Dolman of Ellasu, wishes to use your ship to go home from a visit.'

Kirk frowned deeply but said:

'We'll accomodate Her Majesty Elaan, Ambassador, don't worry.'

'Very well!' Mirell exclaimed relieved. 'Thank you, Captain!'

'It's nothing.' Kirk smiled.

The screen turned black.

'Oh no!' Kirk exclaimed in dismay. His officers except Ibrahim exchanged meaningful glances and looked at Kirk with sympathy.

'What's the matter, my lord?' Ibrahim asked gently.

'Elaan Queen of Troyius and Dolman of Ellasu is a very very willful and headstrong queen,' Kirk explained frowning. 'And her tears, like tears of all Ellasian women, have the power to make any man to fall in love with her and follow each her whim. I had the misfortune of transporting her to her wedding with the King of Troyius, and she nearly made me to attack some ship! Thankfully, later Bones made a vaccine against the Ellasian women's tears, and we all are inoculated against them...Oh no!'

'There's one person on the ship who isn't inoculated, - our new counselor,' Bones said grimly. 'You, Pargali.'

'But I can be inoculated immediately, right, Leonard efendi?' Ibrahim asked at once resolutely.

'Yes, of course.' Bones nodded with approval. 'You're right, Ibrahim.'

Kirk nodded and smiled.

'So let's go to the Sickbay, Pargali,' Bones smiled slyly.

'Does it take long?' Ibrahim asked evenly.

'No, not long.' Bones smiled. 'And you won't ask if it's painful?'

'I've been in many battles, Leonard effendi,' Ibrahim said proudly. 'I won't.'

Bones nodded with approval.

'Let's go then, Pargali!'

Ibrahim nodded.

They went to the elevator, descended some stories and went to the Sickbay. Ibrahim looked around curiously, he was healthy and didn't need Sickbay before. It was a large room with many simple but comfortable beds and some machines over them, some chairs, a table and a cabinet.

'Now sit down on one bed and roll up your left sleeve, Pargali,' Bones commanded. Ibrahim obediently sat down on a bed and rolled up his dark satin left shirt sleeve. He read about inoculation last evening, when he read about science, and thought it a great invention, many diseases could be fought like this in his time. Several of his lord's children that died from smallpox could be saved then.

'Wait, first I must examine you, Pargali,' Bones remembered.

Ibrahim nodded.

Bones took out his medical tricorder and waved it around Ibrahim. Then his face fell.

'Oh no!' he exclaimed very grimly. 'You're allergic to the vaccine!'

Ibrahim looked at him quizically.

'You have an idiosincrasy to the vaccine,' Bones explained. 'If you take it, you could fall ill or even die!'

'Oh no,' Ibrahim muttered. 'And what to do then?'

'I don't know,' Bones said acidly. 'Let's talk to the Captain.'

Ibrahim nodded, rolled his sleeve back up and rose.

'At least you're pefectly healthy barring that, Pargali,' Bones said acidly.

'Why thank you, Leonard effendi.' Ibrahim bowed.

They ascended back to the Bridge.

'Well, how you took vaccination, Pargali?' Kirk smiled at seeing them.

'He's allergic to the vaccine, Jim,' Bones informed him grimly.

'Oh no!' Kirk said for the umpteenth time this day. 'And what to do now?'

'My lord, my training bids me to turn around and bow my head when in presence of a lady of royal blood anyways,' Ibrahim said quickly. 'So I'll try to do that when I meet her.'

'Very good, Ibrahim,' Kirk said with approval.

Ibrahim nodded.

'I trust you not to succumb to her charms.' Kirk smiled. 'Resist, Pargali!'

'I'll do my best, my lord.' Ibrahim bowed.

Soon the pilot of Dolman Elaan's shuttle connected with the Enterprise and asked permission to come aboard. Kirk gave his permission.

'Well, now we all line by the airlock, by rank, Pargali,' Kirk explained. 'First me, then Spock, Scotty, Bones, you, Sulu, Chekov and Uhura.'

Ibrahim nodded.

'Well, let's go then,' Kirk said resolutely.

They, all arrayed in the dress uniform, except Pargali, who was in his elegant Turkish clothes, went to the airlock and lined up on the sides.

At seeing a bright spot Pargali turned around quickly, bowing his head.

Kirk smiled. He himself watched as Elaan came in, tall and voluptuously slender, with oval face, large dark eyes and long dark hair falling in many braids on her shoulders, in a long light draped orange dress with deep V neck and light blue girdle and light blue lining of the hem, both embroidered with pearls, two golden buckles with pearls on her shoulders, with pearl flower shaped earrings in her ears, pearl necklace around her neck and pearl threads in her hair. Some pretty girls, in bright long wide dresses embroidered with gemstones and in bright jewelry, were with her. She smiled brightly to Kirk and his officers.

'Greetings, Captain Kirk,' she said, her eyes twinkling.

'Good morning, Your Majesty,' Kirk said evenly. 'You know Commander Spock, Dr McCoy, Commander Scott, Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Uhura. And this is our new counselor, a civilian, Pargali Ibrahim efendi.'

'And why is he turned around?' Elaan asked slyly.

'It is the custom of his land when meeting a lady of royal blood,' Kirk explained evenly.

'Oh? And what land is that?' Elaan asked curiously.

'Turkey,' Kirk said evenly.

Elaan nodded.

'He's handsome even from the back,' she remarked.

Kirk grinned.

'Oh, did I mention that Dr McCoy made a vaccine against the Ellasian women's tears?' he observed. 'And we're all inoculated now.'

'And Ibrahim efendi?' Elaan asked smiling.

'He's allergic to the vaccine,' Kirk admitted.

'Oh, is he really?' Elaan smiled.

'Yes,' Kirk said evenly.

Elaan nodded.

'Now, Your Majesty, Spock will escort you to your room,' Kirk said evenly.

Elaan nodded and smiled.

'Your Majesty,' Spock said evenly and stepped forward.

Elaan nodded gracefully.

Spock led her and her ladies in waiting away.

Ibrahim turned around quickly and looked at Jim.

'Handsome even from the back, really?' Kirk grinned. 'Well, you are.'

Ibrahim blushed.

'But my lord, she guessed quickly that I'm not inoculated,' he said urgently.

'Yes,' Kirk admitted grimly. 'Well, as I said, resist, Pargali!'

'Yes, my lord.' Pargali nodded.

Ibrahim diligently avoided Elaan all day long, quickly turning around and bowing his head or going away quickly at the least sign of her. He spent some time in his cabin reading, and some time on the Bridge, where Jim complained to him about Elaan, how she was trying to order him around and asking various outrageous things. Ibrahim sighed and smiled sympathetically.

But once when Ibrahim was going from the Bridge to his room Elaan met him in a passage, and, though he turned around and bowed, she commanded:

'Turn around, Ibrahim efendi, it is an order.'

Ibrahim obeyed. Elaan looked right into his eyes. She was very beautiful. She took his hand and said pitifully:

'Oh, Ibrahim efendi, I'm so unhappy in my marriage! Only a sophisticated man like you can understand me!'

She hid her face into his shoulder and wept onto his neck. Her tears were burning on his skin like fire, and he felt that he would do anything for her, go to the end of the world to please her, to be with her.

'Ibrahim efendi, let's elope together!' Elaan pleaded. 'You take the power over this ship, you could, I know, and order them to go where you want. We'll settle in some distant planet!'

Ibrahim knew that it was only a glamour, and tried to resist, remembering his Hatice Sultan and their child. It worked to some degree. And also he felt decidedly unwell, it was hard to breathe and he felt dizzy. He remembered that usually a vaccine was made from a weakened version of the harmful substance, so if he was allergic to the vaccine, then he was allergic to Elaan's tears too. Oh noo, not this!

Ibrahim went to the Bridge, urged by his desire to obey her, but also thinking he could do something to thwart her plans. Elaan followed him, smiling to him. He walked into the Bridge and darted to Captain's chair. He quickly seied Kirk, drew his scimitar and held it to Kirk's throat.

'Do what I say, or he'll die!' he hissed ominously.

Elaan was standing in the doorway and smiling at him.

The Bridge officers were afraid to shoot Ibrahim, in case they harm Kirk too. But Ibrahim whispered to Kirk urgently, with great effort because of Elaan's spell and the allergy:

'My lord, my lord, please do something, she has control over me!'

Kirk grasped his right wrist and twisted it painfully. Ibrahim dropped his scimitar and fell to the ground himself, it was too much for his body weakened with the sickness.

'Ibrahim, Ibrahim, what is it?' Kirk shouted, leaned and felt Ibrahim's neck for the pulse, relieved when he found it. Then he rose and looked at Elaan.

'Go to your cabin, Your Majesty, your plan failed,' he said smiling broadly and dangerously. 'Back at it again?'

Elaan huffed and retreated.

'Bones, examine Pargali, quickly,' Kirk ordered urgently.

Bones squatted near Ibrahim and waved his medical tricorder around him.

'He's allergic to her tears,' Bones explained then. 'Which makes sense as he's allergic to the vaccine from them.'

Kirk sighed with relief.

'And he fought her power, being unwell! What a man!'

'Yeah,' Bones said with approval. 'He's something else.'

Kirk smiled.

'Sickbay? Bring a stretcher here quickly please!' Bones commanded into his communicator. 'And a hypospray with something against allergy!'

Soon two pretty nurses came to the Bridge carrying a stretcher. They looked at Ibrahim lying prone on the floor, gently took him and put him in the stretcher. One nurse gave a hypospray to Bones. Bones took it, put it to Ibrahim's neck and pressed.

'All right, taking him to the Sickbay now,' Bones said brusquely.

Kirk nodded.

Bones and the nurses with Ibrahim in the stretcher left the Bridge.

'Oh my!' Kirk smiled broadly. 'What a counselor we have!'

'Yeah.' Uhura smiled.

Ibrahim woke in a bed in the Sickbay and saw smiling Kirk before him.

'W-what happened, my lord?' he asked still a bit dizzy.

'You dropped when I twisted your wrist to make you drop your scimitar which you held to my throat being under Elaan's spell,' Kirk explained smiling broadly. 'You whispered to me to do something before that. You are allergic to her tears as you are to the vaccine from them.'

'I thought so much,' Ibrahim sighed. 'Please forgive me, my lord.'

'For what? You were under her control.' Kirk smiled.

'Yes, my lord, I resisted as I could,' Ibrahim sighed.

'You saved us again, Ibrahim.' Kirk smiled. 'Thank you.'

'It's nothing.' Ibrahim smiled weakly.

'Oh what a lady!' Kirk smiled.

'My lord's wives are so willful and headstrong that I've seen it all.' Ibrahim smiled.

Kirk nodded smiling.

'You know, Elaan of Troyius and Hellasu, it reminds me of Helen of Troy and Hellas.' Ibrahim smiled. 'The beautiful queen that started a war.'

'Really.' Kirk smiled. 'And I haven't thought of this.'

'It's a story of my native land.' Ibrahim smiled dreamily.

Kirk nodded smiling.

'At least she haven't started go a war this time around.'

'Yes.' Ibrahim smiled.

'Oh, Ibrahim, I'm tired of her caprices,' Kirk complained. 'When will she go away at last!?'

'You complaining to me about her is like my other lord complaining to me about his wives.' Ibrahim smiled. 'Once two of them made a fight that was heard all over the palace, but my lady Hatice came and put them in their place!'

Kirk smiled.

At this point Bones came in.

'Captain, don't overwork the patient, please!' he ordered.

Ibrahim and Kirk smiled to each other.

When it was time for Elaan to depart at last, the senior officers of the Enterprise lined up by the airlock. When Elaan with her maids came, Ibrahim quickly turned around and bowed his head carefully.

'Your Majesty, bon voyage.' Kirk smiled broadly.

Elaan smiled acidly.

'Stay well, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Commander Scott, Dr McCoy, Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Chekov, Lieutenant Uhura...Ibrahim efendi...'

Ibrahim stayed turned around, ignoring her stoically.

Elaan huffed and left the airlock proudly.

Ibrahim turned back around quickly and looked at Jim.

Jim smiled to him.

'Well, Pargali, let's go to the Bridge now,' he ordered. 'At last we're rid of her!'

'Yes, my lord, and a good riddance!' Ibrahim smiled.

creen went black.

K


End file.
